


Say it with a Post It

by Jellybean96



Series: A Week of Skyeward [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Post-it Notes, Romance, Skyeward Week, Tumblr Prompt: Noted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of Skyeward Week. Prompt: Noted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with a Post It

He leaves her the first post-it note on her computer screen on her first day of work at the ad agency.  
 _Welcome to the company. Ever have any questions, come find me. –GW  
_ It makes her smile.

************

She leaves him his first post-it note in his notebook after his presentation.  
 **Great presentation today. By the way, you look great in a suit. ;)  
** It makes him blush.

*************

He gives her another post-it note when she gets her first big project.  
 _Good luck with your project. Though I’m sure you don’t need any luck. :)  
_ She looks over at his cubicle and smiles. 

She gives him another note in reply to his.  
 **Thanks. :)**

******************

He asks her out on a post-it note that he leaves on her iPad case.  
 _Would you like to go out sometime?  
_ She wants to shout with joy but she’s still in the office. 

She slaps a post-it note on the inside wall of his cubicle on her way out for the night.  
 **I’d love to. Dinner, Friday, 6:30 at Paulo’s.  
** He smiles at her as she walks out of the office door.

*************** 

Luckily they don’t need to use post-its to communicate with each other during dinner.

 ****************

After a couple of dates he leaves a post-it on her keyboard.  
 _Are you my girlfriend now? Just curious. Don’t think we ever talked about it._

She delivers a post-it to him almost immediately.  
 **Yes I am, boyfriend. ;)  
** He smiles brighter than he ever has.

************* 

They date for a few months.

They leave the occasional note for each other in the office.

 *************

She leaves one on his lunch in the break room fridge.  
 **You look very handsome today. :)**

He leaves one in the bowl of Skittles she keeps hidden in her desk drawer.  
 _You should wear that dress more often. ;)_

_*****************_

They say their first ‘I love you’ with post-its too. 

He passes her a post-it while they’re having their weekly movie night at her apartment.  
 _Hey. I love you._

She picks up a pen and a post-it from her end table. She scribbles something and then hands it to him with a smile.  
 **Hey. I love you too.**

The rest of the movie proceeds to be background noise.

***************

His least favorite post-it shows up a few weeks later while he’s in the middle of working on a big project. It’s delivered by her best friend.  
There’s been an accident.

*****************

She’s in a coma for almost two months. Which means he gets no new post-its from her.

**************** 

He stops into the hospital every morning before work, leaving her a new post-it, just in case.

_Hey. I love you.  
_

_You still look beautiful.  
_

_I miss your kisses…and your post-its._

****************

She finally wakes up to a vast array of post-it notes hung all over her hospital room. She smiles as she tries to read each and every one from her bed.

She calls her best friend to deliver a special post-it for her.  
 **Hey. I love you too. And I’m awake now.**

*********************

She doesn’t come back to work for a few weeks. So she can fully recover.

That doesn’t stop him from slipping post-its underneath her apartment door every other morning.

_Hope you have a good day. :)  
_

_Text me when you get this._

_Hey. I love you._

_***********_

When she does come back to work, they keep giving each other post-its. More frequently too.

If anyone at the office notices the many post-its stuck around the office building, no one says anything.

*************

Three months after her accident, she wakes up to find a post-it note sticking to her forehead.  
 _Sorry about the forehead. Come onto the deck when you wake up._

When she gets out onto the deck just off of the kitchen, she sees him standing there. He has a giant board in his arms, post-it notes covering the front of it.  
 _Hey. I love you. Will you marry me?  
_ He has a smile on his face.

Smiling back at him, she reaches forward, pulling an empty post-it note off of the bottom right corner. She grabs the marker sitting on the table next to him, scribbles on the post-it and then holds it up.  
 **Yes.**

***************

She’s half tempted to tell everyone they know through the use of post-it notes.  
He manages to convince her that they should tell everyone in person.  
But they each end up posting a picture of a post-it note online anyways.  
 ** _We’re getting married._**

****************

She avoids the use of post-its during all the planning, realizing that a notebook would be a much better tool than thousands of post-its scattered around her apartment.

Though she does eventually find one post-it note stuck to the headboard of her bed when she’s getting ready to go to sleep the night before the wedding.  
 _Don’t stress out tomorrow. Everything’s going to be perfect. :)  
_ She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**************

Right before the wedding, he has his Best Man deliver a special post-it note.  
 _Hey. I love you. I can’t wait to marry you. :)_

She has the Best Man deliver another post-it note.  
 **Hey. I love you too. I can’t wait to marry you either. :)**

***************

They both end up writing their vows on post-it notes. They both chuckle a little when they realize that. No one else really understands it. Except for the Best Man and the Maid of Honor.

 **************

The first morning of their honeymoon, she wakes up alone. She finds a post-it note sitting on the bedside table.  
 _Good morning, Mrs. Ward. Went to get us breakfast._  
She smiles and heads for the shower, leaving a post-it just in case.  
 **Come join me if you’re back before I’m done. ;)**

***************

Post-its immediately become a staple in the Ward household. They use post its for just about everything.

They use them to write memos for themselves.  
 **Drop off Goodwill donations on way to work.  
** _Pick up suit from dry cleaners._

They use them as reminders for each other.  
 _Remember to call your parents for their anniversary.  
_ **Don’t forget to pick up the present for your niece.**

They use them as notes of encouragement for each other.  
 **Don’t stress about your meeting. It’ll be fine.  
** _Good luck with your presentation today. You’ll do great. :)_

They use the post-its for everything.

*****************

And when they eventually have kids, their kids grow accustomed to the use of post-it notes as well.


End file.
